


Love on the Brain

by Beatbot (HeartInABoxx)



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexy Times, rainy morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartInABoxx/pseuds/Beatbot
Summary: No plot...just some WayHaught rainy morning sex.





	Love on the Brain

**Author's Note:**

> First WayHaught fic...hope you enjoy!

Nicole wakes to a mouthful of hair.

Soft, sweet-smelling chestnut locks that tickle her nose and stick to her lips. She doesn’t bother opening her eyes to carefully sweep Waverly’s hair up and out of her way, nosing gently across the back of her sleeping lover’s neck. Their legs are a tangle under the blankets and Nicole has both arms wrapped securely around Waverly’s body. It’s raining and it’s so warm under the blankets that Nicole briefly ponders staying right there for the rest of her life.

She feels more than hears Waverly’s body sigh deeply in her arms, and she knows she’s awake, but it feels too early, so she holds her a little closer and tries to sleep a little longer.

Then Waverly shifts.

Back into her body. Closer, warmer. She sighs again and it’s soft, but content and Nicole’s arms tighten reflexively as her lips press softly against the curve of Waverly’s neck, exposed by the tank top she slept in.

Nicole settles again, face pressed gently against the warm, sleepy skin of Waverly’s neck, ready to drift back to sleep.

But it seems Waverly has other ideas.

Waverly shifts again, pressing her hips further back into Nicole’s, and grasping Nicole’s hand in hers long enough to guide it up and under her tank top to splay warmly against the soft skin of her belly.

Nicole fights the spark that Waverly’s skin ignites deep within her, because sometimes Waverly does this without realizing what it does to her. Presses their bodies together. Touches her. Guides Nicole’s hands so they touch her. Waverly is affectionate, and sometimes it’s not intentional that she totally turns Nicole on.

So Nicole tramps down the buzz of arousal that Waverly always seems to induce, and she settles, breathing deeply and snuggling closer to the woman in her arms.

But Waverly refuses to still.

Waverly turns her head so that Nicole is suddenly nuzzling her cheek softly and Nicole presses a soft, smiling kiss to her cheek. Waverly’s fingers wrap around her hand again, and move it further north, settling over her breast, squeezing softly.

Nicole smirks, and squeezes gently, kneading the soft flesh, rolling a nipple between her fingers and making Waverly gasp.

Her other hand slides across Waverly’s belly, teasing the elastic of the pale pink panties she’s wearing. Waverly’s hips chase her fingers, but instead Nicole lets her fingers trail across her stomach, down her leg, up the inside of her thigh, where Waverly’s legs part immediately, but she skirts by the spot she knows Waverly needs her the most. Her fingers tease over Waverly’s ribs, and down her arm, ghosting over her neck to sweep aside a few strands of hair to press her lips against rapidly warming skin.

“Nic,” Waverly whispers.

“Yeah, baby?” she whispers back, nosing the back of Waverly’s neck, leaning in to press a kiss below her ear as her eyes finally open.

“Please touch me,” Waverly begs softly. She shifts so she’s lying on her back, gazing at Nicole, all sleep-mused hair and kissable lips.

“I am touching you,” Nicole murmurs with a grin as she slides her hand along Waverly’s stomach again and leans forward long enough to press her face against Waverly’s neck, dusting the soft skin there with tender kisses and feather-light teases of her nose. The backs of her fingers trail down Waverly’s stomach, never stilling as her lips continue to map the soft skin of Waverly’s neck.

Then Waverly suddenly lets out a frustrated sigh.

“What’s wrong, Waves?” Nicole whispers against her skin.

Waverly lets out another sigh. “I have to pee.”

Nicole lets out a snort of a laugh and loosens her grasp, but allowing her fingers to trail over the form rolling from her bed. She grabs Waverly’s pillow and tugs it closer, hugging it to her chest and pressing her face into it, breathing deeply.

She’s almost asleep again when the bed dips. Her eyes remain closed and she wraps Waverly up closely and comfortably as she gets settled in her arms again. She picks up on the faint scent of minty toothpaste as Waverly leans in close.

Nicole leans back, tilting her chin up and away when she senses Waverly close enough to kiss.

“Hey!” Waverly exclaims softly.

Nicole pulls away, shaking her head. “Nope. I’m brushing my teeth.”

A few minutes later she’s back under the blankets with Waverly settled comfortably into her side with one arm and one leg slung over Nicole’s body and her face pressed into her neck.

“You always smell so good in the morning,” Waverly whispers against her skin. Her nose nuzzles softly along Nicole’s jaw. “All the time, really.”

“Hmm,” Nicole hums, settling into the warmth surrounding her. The rain and Waverly’s body snuggled against her under her covers is lulling her back to sleep again, but Waverly refuses to let her hands settle.

Suddenly she props her head up in her hand and lets her other hand explore Nicole’s body, which she knows so well already.

“Nic,” Waverly says softly.

Nicole inhales deeply, peeking one eye open with a playful grin. “Yes, baby.” She decides it’s time to give up on sleep and focus more on the beautiful girl in her bed. Not that said girl in her bed was giving her much of a choice. And not that she minds.

“I know you’re tired,” Waverly whispers, pressing their lips together, then staying close so she can stare into Nicole’s eyes. “But I really want you.”

Nicole’s lips shift into a smirk before she can even help it, and she feels Waverly’s pointer finger trace softly against the dimple in her cheek. She grasps for the finger and presses a kiss to the pad before weaving their hands together to pull Waverly fully on top of her.

“I’m never too tired for you, baby,” Nicole murumrs.

Waverly tosses her hair over one shoulder and leans forward to press a few teasing kisses against the skin of Nicole’s neck and her jaw. One hand slides under the thin t-shirt covering Nicole’s torso and her nails scratch lightly over her ribs, tease her belly button and finally travel north to tease over one breast.

Nicole’s hands slide over the body above her, reaching down to palm Waverly’s ass with both hands, urging her hips down into her own for one long, slow roll. Then they tease across the elastic of Waverly’s panties before sliding up over her back to push her tank top up and off her body in one fluid motion, urging Waverly into an upright position as it goes.

Waverly remains upright, her hands bracing on Nicole’s torso as she rolls her hips down into Nicole again.

Nicole’s lashes flutter at the sight of it, Waverly in nothing but her pale pink panties, grinding down into her body, eyes closed, mouth slightly agape. She lets one hand trail from Waverly’s sternum down between her breasts, over her tummy where she lets the backs of her fingers trail the soft skin there before they drop lower to press against Waverly’s clit over the thin scap of cotton covering her.

Waverly responds instantly, moaning quietly, lip captured between two rows of perfect white teeth. Her hands move until they’re fisting in the edges of Nicole’s shirt and she’s suddenly tugging it up and off her body, both finding themselves mildly annoyed at the loss of contact the action forces.

Waverly’s hips are rolling at a steady pace against her fingers when she decides to put her out of her misery and she slides her fingers under the band of the pale cotton covering the rest of her girlfriend’s body, and through warm, wet heat.

The action forces another louder moan from Waverly’s pink lips and Nicole nearly comes undone at the sound. She reaches for Waverly, grasping the nape of her neck gently to pull her forward and close enough to kiss as she slides her fingers into her carefully.

She swallows the noise that Waverly makes and presses her tongue into Waverly’s mouth, kissing her hot, kissing her hard, kissing her deep, and she feels the ruts of Waverly’s hips increase their pace, so she thrusts harder and deeper, pressing her thumb into Waverly’s clit, making her cry out.

Waverly is panting against her lips, their foreheads pressed together, and even though the pace is rapidly approaching frantic, it feels warm and it feels intimate. And so. Fucking. Good.

She feels Waverly clench around her fingers and she slides her free hand up Waverly’s torso, palming one of her breasts, teasing a nipple before switching to the other as she presses a series of hot, wet kisses against the sensitive skin of her neck and she thrusts once, twice, and that’s all it takes.

Waverly comes hard and sudden.

A high-pitched whining noise escapes the back of her throat as her body shudders against Nicole’s and her hips rut unevenly as Nicole tries to draw it out as long as she can.

Finally Waverly reaches between them to halt the movement of Nicole’s fingers. “Baby,” she whines.

“I’ve got you, Waves,” Nicole tells her softly, pressing a kiss to the side of her head and withdrawing her fingers carefully, smirking at the sound Waverly makes as she does so.

Waverly collapses against her, letting her breath even, and Nicole swears she can feel the pounding of her heart against her own chest. She closes her eyes and simply revels in the feel of it for a few minutes as Waverly comes down completely.

“Holy…” Waverly sighs out a deep, sated breath and presses her lips against Nicole’s jaw, nuzzling there gently. “That was the best ever.”

“Ever?” Nicole parrots teasingly.

“Ever,” Waverly confirms honestly. “I love you.”

Nicole’s eyes narrow playfully. “I’m on to you, Earp. Always with the ‘I love you’s’ after an orgasm.”

Waverly laughs and kisses her softly again. She runs a hand through Nicole’s hair affectionately and lets it rest against her cheek. “You know that’s not true.”

“I do,” Nicole agrees easily. “And I love you, too.” She’s all warm and fuzzy again, high on having Waverly so close and touching her until she came apart, and she holds Waverly a little tighter to her body as she closes her eyes and simply breathes her in.

They’re quiet for a few minutes, basking in the feel of one another and enough quiet time for more than just a few stolen kisses. The rain continues to pound outside and Nicole feels her body melt rather bonelessly back into the mattress again.

Waverly playfully walks two fingers across her stomach, making Nicole snort with laughter when it tickles and press her palm over Waverly’s hand to flatten it against her body.

“What about you, baby?” Waverly asks softly. She bites back a yawn.

Nicole grins because Waverly is always so sleepy afterwards.

“Shh,” Nicole hushes softly, squeezing Waverly tightly. “Sleep now. There’s time for that later.”

“I’m holding you to that, Haught.”

“Plan on it, Earp.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> TBC? Let me know if it should be...


End file.
